Knuckles Deep!
by darkman773
Summary: Mature audience please, after a Car crash Naruto became a MMA fighter, and has won his share of fights, but is that all he has won? Five more fights stand between him and his freedom. But will Naruto be able to win his freedom? Or will he fail in the fight for his life ?Read and review, this story is for the Mature lemonish? lime mostly. basic Darkman773, love scene hope you enjoy.


Bared knuckles.

So as you all know I don't own Naruto or any of its cast. Wish I did, but I don't really see that happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a sigh he looked as his knuckles, his right hand rubbed over his left applying a gentle pressure. Kuri smiled as she walked in, "What's the matter Mr. Uzumaki?" her hand rest up his shoulder as she sat down beside him.

"You know good and well."

"Oh com on Naruto you only have five more fights!" she smiled and kissed his cheek; "besides I belong to you remember?" she smiled as she moved into his lap.

Naruto's hands slowly drifted around her waist "Yea, till the next best comes around." He said in a dull flat voice.

"Come now you know you're the one for me!" she giggled as she kissed the blond deeply. He eyes remained closed as she pulled back, holding the blonds lip between her teeth. With a soft pop his lip was his own again, "Tonight you fight some guy, who they say is very good."

Naruto let out a sigh as he leaned back and propped his arms behind his head. "I am sick of fighting." He said as he stared at the roof above his bed, looking out of the sky light at all the stars that shined. "I wish I had died in that car crash."

Kuri sighed as she patted his well cut stomach. "Don't say that you have done so well! Twenty eight fights is nothing to be down about! Besides if you had died then I would not have the worlds sexiest blond to share a bed with." She smiled as she rolled her hips against HER champion.

Naruto let out a sigh and sat up, the woman straddling his waist fallowed suite. "How long till the fight?" he asked, Kuri's face lit aglow with his question!

"Well you have…" She looked at the clock on the wall to her left and smiled form ear to ear, "About twenty minuets, you think you can satisfy me in that time?" she asked in a sultry voice as she nipped his chin.

The blond smiled a toothy grin and picked the woman on his lap up, the pair stood and Naruto pushed her against the wall at the foot of the bed. "You know that I am more than able too." He smiled as he spread his legs apart letting Kuri rest on his thighs, his hands snaked around and unclipped her bra with practiced ease.

"Oh going for the sweet spot already?" she smiled as her breast we freed form the restraints, her brown hair was pulled from the bun that held her hair at bay. She smiled and spread her hand, the black band slid from her fingers to her wrist. Naruto leaned in and started to kiss her neck, the real fight was getting her to stop once they started. She loved foreplay, a LOT!

She moaned as his lips slipped over her ear, catching her earlobe between his teeth letting his lips tease the first of many of her hot spots. His right hand slid to her lower back his fingers probing up her back, her hands were not idle. They searched for the belt buckle that was hindering her from his manhood, a soft tug and his belt felt to both sides of her hips, the cold metal belt buckle met her exposed thigh the metal cool on her skin.

She let out a moan of anticipation as he bit over playfully on her neck; he smiled as he sucked the flesh his lips had imbedded. She gripped his sides as mewed as his hand squeezed her thighs, he leaned back and pulled her from the wall and turned laying her on the bed. She let her hips lift as Naruto's finger looped into the sides of her panties; he slowly pulled them free from her sun kissed form.

She smiled as she propped her feet on the edge of the bed, her hands working to free him from his pants. Gravity lent its ever present hand to tug them the rest of the way down, she smiled his member was hardening! She sat up and reached her prize, her hand wrapped around his shaft and glided up and fell back down in excitement.

The folds of her body were splayed in arousal the blond's lone left hand trickled down the slope of her body, ever so slightly probing her flesh. He knew how to work her, his slow tease was rivaled by her eagerness to get him inside her!

She sat up and kissed him deeply her tongue invaded his mouth, searching out her lovers own tongue. The battle for control had begun, her hand moved along his length as his fingers invade her body. An even trade, everything better to come.

She moaned into his mouth as his fingers curled hooking right into her G-spot, she arched her back she needed more! But Naruto had won his tongue drove hers back with smile his tongue prod every corner of her mouth, her moaning grew louder, her breath shallow and labored from his fingers precise movements.

Her body began to christen the fingers that worked the walls of her body, he smiled and pulled back licking her top lip as his tongue was pulled from between her teeth. "Naruto enough I need you in me now!" she moaned as she arched up her hips bucking into his knuckles!

"Oh what happen to the foreplay?" he asked in a smirk. He jabbed his fingers to her sweet spot once more.

"Narutoooooooo!" she moaned, her juices splattered over his fingers her body shaking in the moment. He smiled; he wasn't an ass he helped her ride her orgasm out his fingers revolved in patters with in her body. He helped push every sensation to the best it could be, her moans were a sigh of achieved pleasure.

"You know I never come before a fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well it's a work in progress, unsure if this will be more than it is. Depends on the number of views and reviews. Before you post about the atrocious grammar and shit like that know this, IF you know a beta for Naruto fics then leave the name of the beta, it dose not help when you say GET A BETA FUCKTARD! I am poorly educated, I know this! Small town, I did not play sports so their for I was not worth the time to be taught correctly! I sent a shit ton of request and pm a lot of people and in the forms! But no one has responded, so don't be an ass, I already know I suck at writing! But I am ABSOLUTELY trying my best! Hope you enjoyed, Darkman773.


End file.
